This invention relates to a purse construction which enables an exterior flap to be reversed to cause either a first or second flap surface facing outwardly.
Women's purses are typically provided with a top closure flap having an outer surface, which has a texture and color which matches or complements the texture and color of the exterior surface of the purse body. For example, a purse body having a flat black exterior surface would typically have a flap with an outer surface of identical texture and color.